Silent Love
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Basically two of the quietest cats are together in an AU (for me) and this is just a small portion of their day... that's it... I really don't know what else to say... um... Rated T because I do nothing above or below... um... Just give it a chance. You'll like it (I hope).


HAT: The random pairing generator did it and I almost quickly discarded it, but then I thought about how friggin perfect it would be! AU of course! Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the plot alone... can't I own Skimble? And Pounce? And- okay, I'd end up owning everything... where was I? Oh, yeah... owning nothing...**

* * *

><p><em>Does rat sound okay for dinner?<em>

A black and rusty red striped tom perks, ears pricked while the thought's whispered in his mind. He looks up at a mostly black queen with a white stomach that's striped with black to look almost like the Jellicle Moon, and a few brown marks in her pelt while her dark brown eyes observe his expression for her answer as always within the silent den, save for the quiet shuffling and moving of the two, but otherwise anyone passing by would assume the den were unoccupied.

The slight lift of one corner of his lips, and eyebrows pushed together as well as the reluctance in his dark brown eyes allows his mate to know that he's not in the mood for it. Rats and mice are too common and he'd much rather have some sort of bird or even perhaps a rabbit. Something that he doesn't get often enough. Her dark brown eyes flicker with understanding and she moves to walk out of the den when a quiet grunt escapes the throat of the tom as if to clear his throat.

_What is it?_ The whisper of a feminine voice asks him within his mind.

Unwillingly dark brown eyes flicker to her lips and then back to her dark brown eyes. Her eyes are a few shades lighter than his and have a pattern that he can't even begin to describe. The smirk that forms on her lips almost makes him stubborn... almost. She saunters over and her fingertips graze the fur on his cheek, making warmth spread and pulse from the source before fading when it goes a certain distance before gaining more when the contact continues. His eyes flutter close and he relishes in the warmth.

_Dear, Evlerlasting how did I get so lucky?_ The tom thinks, opening his own dark eyes and lifting it to brush a stray piece of head fur away from her eye with his right paw and he can't help, but to run his fingers through the soft head fur and bring her closer.

_Hmmm... I could make you wait._

With a growl he presses his lips to hers and uses his free arm to bring her closer. The warmth pulses throughout his body and he smirks a little against her lips as she gasps at the feeling of his tail brushing against her inner thigh and almost takes advantage of this when she pulls away, pale tan cheeks hinting with pink. Despite not getting his way he ends up completely satisfied with her reaction. The black and white queen keeps her paw on his chest to keep him at bay and he's merely content just to hold her while she processes her thoughts and gathers them together.

She brushes her tail along his inner thigh and he shivers in delight, but other than that doesn't give away any desire or delight, which causes her irritation. He kisses her forehead and spins her around by her shoulders and hits her back side with the back of his paw towards the door. In a daze she continues before casting a glare in his direction. He smiles "innocently" and he can tell by the slight twitch on the corners of her mouth that she's harmed, but when the frown's placed back he knows that she's trying to be stubborn.

His eyes soften and a small, loving smile replaces the confident smirk on his face. Her features soften and there's a soft, warm smile. No words are exchanged because their eyes and features show what the both of them mean. Their expressions reveal everything that they need to know about what the other is saying without verbal communication being needed. This is why they're the quietest couple in the junkyard. Words aren't needed and for them words were hardly ever needed to communicate with the other tribe members either.

With that said, she turns around and heads out to hunt, the previous night having been his night to cook. He yawns and collapses on the couch, content with the day so far. Still... anything can happen.

* * *

><p>HAT: I hope that you all enjoyed!<p>

Griddlebone: I'm sure they did...Why didn't you say the character's names?

HAT: It's obvious. Besides, it's not like I had anyone else in the story, just those two.

Griddlebone: *rolls eyes* Review.

HAT: Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssse!


End file.
